1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational support apparatuses, specifically to a support apparatus for supporting a user and a media item.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reading a book usually requires the user to use at least one hand, and sometimes both hands are needed to hold the book open, as books have a tendency to self close. Manually holding a book open for an extended period of time can be tiring, particularly if you are lounging or in a prone position. Holding a book open for long periods of time can also be inconvenient and may cause discomfort for the user. Previous devices have been used to support a book at a convenient position or angle, such as a lectern or some other inclined surface, and some other ones also hold the pages of the book open. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,749, issued to Sewell, discloses a comfort lounge chair comprising a seat member for supporting a lower torso and legs of a person in a prone position. A structure elevates the seat member up off of an underlaying surface. A back portion is pivotally connected to the seat member for supporting an upper torso, arms and head of the person in the prone position. The back portion has an opening therethrough, so that the opening can comfortably receive a face of the person lying on their stomach in the prone position, without obstruction of eyes nose and mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,337, issued to Venza, discloses a portable chair includes a first container for retaining items, the first container having an inclined top wall for use as a back rest. The chair may additionally include a second container for retaining items, the second container having an inclined top wall and being hingedly connected to the first container such that the first container can pivot onto the inclined top wall of the second container, such that the inclined top wall of the second container can be pivoted into alignment with the inclined top wall of the first container, for use together as a back rest, and a third container for retaining items, the third container having a substantially horizontal top wall and being connected to the second container such that the second container can pivot together with the first container onto the substantially horizontal top wall of the third container. An access opening is preferably provided in at least one container. A canopy assembly is optionally provided over the containers. Also optionally included is a shoulder strap for use in carrying the portable chair. A method of closing the chair for transport and storage includes the steps of pivoting the first container onto the second container, and pivoting the first and second containers onto the third container. A method of opening the chair for use includes the steps of pivoting the first and second containers off the third container and against the ground, and pivoting the first container off the second container and against the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,961, issued to Marshall, discloses an apparatus including a torso support housing, with a first and second leg support housing mounted longitudinally and pivotally relative to one another to permit interfolding of the structure during periods of transport and storage. The torso support housing includes a support leg receiving cavity to receive a pivotal support leg therewithin to enhance compactness of the organization in a stored and interfolding configuration. The organization further includes pneumatic chambers mounted coextensively with top surfaces of each support housing and selectively inflatable for enhanced comfort of an individual. A cup support holder and handle are retractably mounted within the torso support housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,992, issued to Menaged, discloses an inflatable reading stand comprising an inflatable main body attached in air tight relation to an elongated base portion having a support edge, the main body including an exposed surface structured to support a book or other reading material thereon, the elongated base having a hand pump and hose assembly attached thereto to permit inflation and deflation of the main body whereby the angle of the exposed surface can be adjusted relative to the horizontal plane thereby allowing the user to view any reading material placed thereon while sitting in a comfortable, upright sitting position.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0149801, by Wood, discloses a device to hold an open book at an open page is disclosed in which the page is clamped between a lip (1, 21) and a resilient book cover support (3, 23). Two embodiments of the device (10, 20) are disclosed, the former being fabricated as a single piece, the latter being able to be folded for compact packaging. In either case pages of the open book can be turned at will.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in use, being limited in adjustability, being uncomfortable, being difficult to use, being expensive, being dangerous, being difficult to manufacture, being difficult to store, being overly complicated, being messy, and/or being awkward to use or carry.
What is needed is a support apparatus that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.